


Somebody Else

by trashmouthtozier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, IM ANGRY, M/M, Mike Loves Eleven, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Pining Will Byers, Season 3 Hurt Me, They Paid Byler Dust, Unrequited Love, Will loves mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthtozier/pseuds/trashmouthtozier
Summary: Dreaming has never tasted this bittersweet,Seeing him with somebody else may hurt,But it sure is better than not seeing him at all.And while he loves Mike, Mike loves El.





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> hello, season 3 really hurt me so i took this from a text i wrote about the girl i like and remastered it to make it about byler cause why not!

Dark hair running wild,

Chocolate eyes shining of sweetness,

Freckles dotting pink cheeks similar to stars,

**His** lips a few inches from his,

His heart going crazy, doing loops in his stomach;

Only wishing for one thing

Crossing these few inches,

And stopping; remembering  **he** is not his,

 **He** has never been and **he** will never be,

Feeling a stabbing pain hearing  **him** talk about  _her_.

His lips still stretching into a happy smile;

Because in the end;  **his** happiness is also his.

He cherishes those precious moments where the feeling of being both alone in the world is stronger than ever, 

And thinks to himself that perhaps someday,

This feeling will be more than a fantasy;

And perhaps the idea of them against the world will make  **him** dream just as much.

Perhaps dreaming will be the only thing he’ll get from  **him** ,

Dreams of Love with a capital letter.

And while he dreams,  **he** lives, carefree.

And while he hopes, **he** lives , happy.

And while he loves  him,  **he** lives, loving  _her._

**Author's Note:**

> will and i are both hurt gays just sappy to see our loves happy no matter what  
> anyway hope you liked it i usually never show what i write but post season 3 hurt was an occasion i couldn’t miss


End file.
